Aishiteru
by HinataObsessed
Summary: Naruto is in a hospital, he gets a visit from Shikamaru and Tsunade, but once they go, someone else pays him a visit.. (Naruto Hinata) - no new chapters as yet, but a short story, involving ino and someone..
1. Unexpted Visitor

This is my first FanFic so please be gentle ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters but hopefully in the future I might get a glimpse at Hinata :D  
  
By: HinataObsessed  
  
Chapter 1 Unexpected visitor  
  
It was a warm but windy day in Konoha, A few weeks passed after the 3rd Hokage died. Naruto had fought Sasuke into bringing him back to the village but before he could finish the job Kabuto had stopped him, taking Sasuke before Naruto could even lay a punch. Kabuto used his skills and knocked him out before Naruto could use his Demon-like powers.  
  
When Naruto awoke he found himself in a hospital bed, he found that Shikamaru and the new 5th Hokage (Tsunade) was at his bed side. Naruto was happy to see that Shikamaru was alright, but saw a weepy Hokage mumbling "thank god".  
  
"Shikamaru, nice to see you in one piece, but what happened to Kiba, Neji and Choji!!?" Naruto asked with a quiet tone.  
  
"Well Kiba somehow survived what he had done to himself while fighting Sakon, we found Choji asleep on the forest floor and Neji half dead with the wounds he had gotten" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, as always.  
  
"That's good to hear, so Tsunade-obachan what about Sasuke?"  
  
"Naruto-kun please call me Tsunade-sama or 5th Hokage" with an angry look Tsunade had on her, it was truly a scary sight.  
  
"Ok Tsunade-Oba... Tsunade-sama" Naruto said with a scared look on his face, but gave Tsunade a fake smile.  
  
"Well Naruto-kun, as we all know by now it is too late to try and save Sasuke-kun so we will have to track Orochimaru down and attack before he gets another chance at attacking us".  
  
"Damn this is going to get troublesome with having to fight Sasuke and the other Ninja of the Sound village" Shikamaru said in his lazy tone again.  
  
"I can take care of Sasuke!! I'll use my new technique the Rasengan and rip a new asshole for him!" Naruto said in his typical loud tone.  
  
Shikamaru and Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at what Naruto said. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face, but soon figured out why they were laughing and he too couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
  
"Well Naruto.. I see you still make me laugh even though we are out of the academy" Shikamaru said while thinking back to when Naruto transformed into the 3rd Hokage that had been very deformed.  
  
"Ok then Shikamaru-kun we better let Naruto-kun have his rest and don't forget about your missions.." Tsunade said with a smirk.  
  
"Feh, did you have to remind me of the troublesome things I have to do, Tsunade-sama?"  
  
"Ha, Shikamaru you have some missions to do well you better go and complete them before Tsunade-ob...sama gets her evil look on you.. hahaha.." Naruto said with a grin on his face, then looked at Tsunade who made him sweatdrop as he saw her eyes beam red at him.  
  
"Well we'll see you later Naruto-kun, come Shikamaru... lets leave fox boy alone and let him catch up with his resting." Tsunade said while grinning at Naruto, who in turn gave her a red eyed look, but smiled.  
  
As Tsunade and Shikamaru left, Naruto lay on his bed and went into a deep thought.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what will happen to Sasuke and will I need to do.. as I said before and rip him a new asshole. I hope Sakura-chan will get over it, if I will be the one to kill Sasuke".  
  
Then there was a knock on the door that brought Naruto out of his deep thought.  
  
"Ahh... come in!" Naruto said with a half pissed half puzzled look on him.  
  
In came a shy blue haired girl with red cheeks and getting redder by the second, Naruto was shocked but happy to see that Hinata came to visit him.  
  
"Errr... erm... I...i'v...i've come to see if you wer... were alright Naruto-kun" Said the shy Hyuuga girl.  
  
"Hey!! Hinata-chan thanks for visiting me, and yes I'm perfectly fine!" Said Naruto, with a smile on his face.  
  
"T-t-that's good t-t-to hear Naruto-kun, I'm glad that you are safe" Said Hinata who was blushing furiously but was maintaining a cute smile.  
  
~Naruto's thoughts~  
  
*She looks so cute!! But her cheeks look like someone threw tomatoes at her, but I can't ignore the cuteness that is Hyuuga Hinata*  
  
~Hinata's Thoughts~  
  
*Thank god Naruto-kun is alright, he's so strong and never gives up that's what I like about you Naruto-kun, if only I can tell you how much I l-l- love you...*  
  
"Oh N-N-Naruto-kun I brought these flowers for you, sh-shall I put them in your vase?"  
  
"Ahh haha... Th-Thank you Hinata-chan, you can put them in this vase.."  
  
As Hinata moved to the vase which was on a table right beside Naruto's bed she couldn't hide her crimson coloured cheeks from his blue eyes which were watching her every move.  
  
As Hinata was putting the flowers into the vase, she couldn't help but see a bit of red stainting Naruto's cheeks which got her wondering, what he was thinking about...  
  
"Say... Hinata do you like Sasuke?" Naruto questioned in a serious tone.  
  
"N-N-Naruto-kun, I... I... I don't know Sasuke-kun that well b-but I think he's strong but he isn't as strong as you are, Naruto-kun. I... I like you not Sasuke-kun" Said Hinata, her cheeks flushed beet red.  
  
Naruto's face started to go red as he heard Hinata, a shy girl, say that she likes him.  
  
~Naruto's Thoughts~  
  
*Ahhhhh! Did she just say what I thought she said, she llllikesss me, wow she's so cute and... and... and CUTE!!! Naruto she likes you unlike Sakura who never gave you the time of day, this shy girl! Ok... Ok Naruto don't have a heart attack she only likes you, good boy.... yep yep.*  
  
~Hinata's Thoughts~  
  
*I...I... I said I liked him, oh I hope he doesn't hate me or tell me to go, I wonder if... if he has the same feelings I do*  
  
"H-Hinata-chan, I...I like you too, ever since that time we met before I had the match against Neji and when we talked I started to like you Hyuuga Hinata, you looked so cute b-but I couldn't say it to you then because I didn't know how you would react.  
  
Hinata gasped and started to blush furiously while looking at the blonde blue eyed boy in front of her.  
  
As the two locked eyes at each other time passed quickly until one of them broke the silence which of course would be, Naruto.  
  
"Er... H-Hinata you should be going now or your father will get worried.." Naruto said in a worried tone.  
  
"N-N-Naruto-kun, I doubt that my father cares what I'm doing anymore as he prefers to train my younger sister Hanabi. I was hoping to stay for a bit longer and... and talk with you some more" said the shy Hyuuga girl.  
  
Suddenly the nurse walked in  
  
"Excuse me but Mr. Uzumaki needs his rest and visiting hours are up.." the nurse said in a polite tone.  
  
"Oh o-o-ok, well Naruto may I come back tomorrow to continue our.. conversations?" asked Hinata in a quiet, shy tone she had always used  
  
"Sssssure, Hinata-chan!! We'll finish this tomorrow". Naruto said to the blushing girl in front of him.  
  
"Ok ma'am if you would follow me out and we will let Mr. Uzumaki rest.." said the kind nurse.  
  
"See you tomorrow Hinata-chan!"  
  
See y-you tomorrow N-N-Naruto-kun..."  
  
As the nurse and Hinata were gone and the door shut, Uzumaki Naruto lay down and closed his eyes. Outside Hinata walked out of the hospital and while walking home was in thought thinking about Naruto, the blue eyed boy that she admired.  
  
A few days passed, Naruto and Hinata were seeing more and more of each other talking about the missions and other things and now, the day before Naruto gets out of the hospital has come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day before Release~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hinata has just walked in with more flowers in her hands ready to replace the existing ones while Naruto gazes at her beauty.  
  
"Hinata, you know these past erm... few days I've been noticing how er...erm beautiful you look a...a...and I think..... I've fallen in love with you... hahaha... I k-know it sounds..." but before he could finish off his sentence Hinata cut in.  
  
N-N-Naruto-kun, I... I... I love you too" she said with her cheeks as red as tomatoes.  
  
"You do! Hinata-chan! Ever since you been coming to visit me each day my heart has been pounding harder and then I found out why when I saw you again today, it's because I love you and you make me feel special, Hinata- chan" Said the now reddish cheeked Naruto.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I've been f-f-feeling this way ever s-since the academy and every time I s...s...saw you, my heart was speeding up and I always felt nervous to tell you how I felt a...and now we both confess our love, my heart i...i...is thumping".  
  
"E-Er Hinata d-do you want to be m-m-my *gulp* Girlfriend?" Naruto asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"N-N-Naruto-kun, I... I would be honored to be your Girlfriend!" said that shy yet excited girl.  
  
"YESSSSS!!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, he was excited.  
  
"Say, Hinata want to try something out" asked the now happy faced Naruto.  
  
"O-ok, Naruto-kun" She agreed, with a curious look.  
  
"Well maybe you would like to... to try a k-k-kiss?! It's a-alright if... if you don't want to... to, H-Hinata-chan" he said with a nervous tone  
  
"S-Sure, Naruto-kun... I... I would love to, if it's with... with you" she said using her trade mark of playing with her thumbs.  
  
And so Hinata raised her chin, closing her eyes smiling nervously; Naruto gently brought his hands to her warm cheeks and joined his lips with hers. Hinata slid her slender arms around his neck, increasing the pressure on their lips. They were like that for a considerable amount of time until their lungs begged for air, forcing them to separate.  
  
"H-Hinata-chan that was the great!" said the slightly red cheeked Naruto.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun!" said the more redder of the two Hinata.  
  
Just as the two lovebirds were going for kiss number two, the nurse came in.  
  
"Hinata-sama visiting times are over" said the kind nurse at the door.  
  
"A-Ah... hai, thank you, well N-Naruto-kun I have to go now so I-I'll see you tomorrow" said the shy red cheeked girl.  
  
"Ah hahaha, yes Hinata.. haha, tomorrow it will be." said Naruto who was a bit red in the face and a bit upset that he couldn't kiss his new girlfriend again.  
  
A/N Well that's end of chapter 1 please review and tell me if you like so I can hopefully write more Chapters :D oh and thanks to my friend Kyle whose been a good help in proof reading it ^__^ 


	2. Out of the Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters but hopefully in the future I might get a glimpse at Hinata :D  
  
By: HinataObsessed  
  
Chapter 2 Out of the Hospital!  
  
Well today was it, it was half 12 and Uzumaki Naruto was going to be released from the Hospital. Naruto was excited, not only because he was able to leave the hospital that he had been staying at for the past few days, but because he would be able to hang out with the Hyuuga girl who he admitted to being in love with.  
  
"Oh yes, Today I'm being set free! This dump can't hold me any longer and now I will be able to see my lovely Hinata!" said the loud mouthed boy.  
  
Naruto had finished packing his things up and was ready to leave. He left his room and walked down to the reception to sign out; there he also met Hinata who was in her usual outfit which was a brown jacket, blue pants and her head protector which was tied around her neck.  
  
"Hi there Hinata-chan, how long have you been waiting?"  
  
"H-Hi Naruto-kun, E-Er... Not too long" said the shy girl who was doing her trade mark of playing around with her thumbs.  
  
"O-Oh ok, good to know heehee, well I'm just going to finish signing out and then we can both go together and have Lunch" which of course be the Ichiraku Ramen stand, his favourite place, surprise, surprise.  
  
"Ok N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata with a bit of red in her cheeks.  
  
As Naruto finished signing out he made his way over to Hinata and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, which made the Hyuuga girl go beet red and a little giggle escape her.  
  
"N-N-Naruto-kun! W-what was that for?" she questioned with a curious look.  
  
"Heh, t-that's for waiting for me and for being a cute girlfriend" he said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Hinata just went crimson when Naruto said cute and she couldn't help but let a smile show up on her face which pleased Naruto.  
  
"Ok off to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Hinata!" said a loud blonde haired Naruto.  
  
"H-Hai!" Hinata managed to gasp out.  
  
The two youngsters grabbed each others hands and walked off to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, they had been walking for a few minutes when both were startled by a pink haired girl.  
  
"NARUTO!!! You're out of Hospital, thank god you're ok, ah and hi there Hinata-san, Ahhh! You two seem to be very close friends, when did this happy event take place!?" Sakura said with an interested look obviously forgetting what she was going to ask Naruto.  
  
"W-W-We, that is S-Sakura-san we er... me and Naruto-kun h-have been..." Naruto cut Hinata off.  
  
"We have been seeing each other for a few days now heehee, erm we found out that we really loved each other while Hinata kept visiting me in hospital a- and then we both confessed" Naruto said in a surprisingly calm voice which made Hinata blush a bit and Sakura's mouth drop.  
  
"You what!!! Wow, Naruto I never thought you'd be going out with one of the Hyuuga clan, I am very surprised, well now least you will be keeping off my back haha!" Sakura said with surprised and loud tone.  
  
"Well Hinata-san you and I have to become good friends as from now, you are going out with my team mate... hehehehe"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes S-Sakura-san, that w-will be a good thing" said Hinata with a nervous tone and a blushed look on her face.  
  
"Well Sakura-chan unless you got something else to talk about, Hinata and I will be going off now"  
  
"O-Oh yeh, Naruto I was going to ask... I... if you know what will happen to S- Sasuke" Sakura said with a worried tone and look.  
  
"W-Well I don't know about that S-Sakura-chan but as he's now in the hands of Orochimaru, I don't think it's going to be pleasant, Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a serious tone and worried look for Sakura.  
  
"Oh, well Sasuke will kick Orochimaru's ass and kill him once he has enough of him, then he will come back to us" *Inner Sakura: HELL YEH, Damnit!!!(Punches fist into the air)* Sakura said in a positive tone trying to lock out the worry and pain she felt because oh Sasuke 'leaving her' to gain power from Orochimaru.  
  
*both Hinata and Naruto sweat drop*  
  
"Ehhehehe, yes Sakura-chan that... erm, may happen" Naruto said with a worried look. Hinata just gave a little nod to Sakura then looked at Naruto. Naruto then looked at Hinata and gave her a little smile and a look meaning, we-gotta-leave-her-alone-for-a-bit.  
  
"Ah w-well S-Sakura-chan we will be heading off now, we'll see you later o- ok?"  
  
"Oh ok Naruto, well I'll see you two lovebirds*wink* later, heehee!" she said with a devilish grin then started to walk off in the direction that was the hospital to, surprise visit Lee and see how he's doing.  
  
*both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other with a bit of a blush on their faces. So then again they start walking to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Finally they reach their destination; they both sit down and order...  
  
"I'll have Miso pork please, oh and what will you be having Hinata-chan?" Naruto said while turning his head to where Hinata was sat.  
  
"Er... Er I think I... I'll have the s-same as you N-Naruto-kun" She said while smiling nervously.  
  
"Ok then we both will have Miso pork, please" Naruto said to the man behind the counter of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.  
  
After a few minutes passed the guy behind the counter served their meals and of course Naruto couldn't wait to dive his face into the ramen like a hungry lion while Hinata took the chopsticks and eat casually. After they both finished Naruto paid for the two meals, Both Hinata and Naruto thanked the man before leaving the Ichiraku Ramen stand and going off to what looked like HIS APARTMENT!!?  
  
Well the time was now gone 2pm; both Naruto and Hinata were walking to his apartment which they both didn't notice as they were happily talking until they reached their surprised destination.  
  
"Ah haha, erm how did we reach to my apartment erm hmm, well er Hinata-chan should we go erm somewhere else, I mean I'm sure you won't want to come in, hahaha" Naruto said with a very nervous tone and look  
  
"N-N-Naruto-kun, I... I don't mind going in, if it's a-alright with you, I really wanted t-to see w-w-where you lived" Hinata said with the same nervous tone and usual red cheeked look.  
  
~Naruto's thoughts~ Wow she actually wants to come in and see my apartment, ahhhh... but what if she doesn't like it, no no, no, don't think about that Naruto just let her in, yeh, oh we could watch a film or something hehehe.  
  
~Hinata's thoughts~ Naruto-kun is l-letting me see his a-apartment, I... I hope he doesn't m- mind, maybe, maybe we will, I mean once we sit down we could talk more or watch a film like normal couples a-and he will have his arm around m-me.  
  
Naruto opened his door and they both walked into his apartment, it was surprisingly tidy unlike other 13-year olds rooms but of course Naruto was living on his own so he had to do his own cleaning and other daily tasks that parents do for their children.  
  
Hinata was kind of shocked looking at the tidy and clean floor, she could see the TV in the middle of the room, a couch a metre away and a not-so shiny kitchen on the left hand side of her but other then that it the rest of the room was spotless.  
  
"Ehehe... Shall we... Erm... Sit down Hinata-chan, I'll turn the TV on and see what there is we can watch... ehehehe" Naruto said with a normal grin on his face  
  
"A-Ah Hai! N-Naruto-kun" she said with a normal nervous tone  
  
They both sat down and Naruto was flipping through the channels looking for a good program they both could watch together, when he found a romantic film about to start, which was good to put them both in the mood for a little *wink* kissing.  
  
A/N ah sorry to leave you there but thought I do that so you can look forward to the next chap Muwahahahaha *evil grin at Kyle* anyway hope you liked this chap and thanks to Kyle who again helped proof read this heehee. 


	3. In The Apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters but hopefully in the future I might get see a Hinata look alike :D  
  
By: HinataObsessed  
  
Chapter 3 In The Apartment  
  
It had been 10 minutes into the film; Naruto was cuddled with Hinata who was enjoying the warmth she was receiving, she felt secure and happy in Naruto's arms. Hinata was looking up with her grey pupil-less eyes at Naruto who in turn looked at Hinata.  
  
The both moved closer to each other until their lips were only millimetres apart, Naruto made the first move by pressing his lips to hers, then Hinata opened her mouth and her tongue pressed against his lips urging Naruto to open his mouth which he did, curious to find out why. Hinata's tongue went in and connected with Naruto's; both tongues were touching and playing with each other.  
  
They were both like that for a few minutes; Naruto and Hinata were tickling each others upper lips as they breathed through their noses. Then after another minute they parted, each other breathing a bit heavily, they slowly got their breathing rhythm back to normal.  
  
"Hinata, when did you learn to kiss like that? It was fantastic, I never kissed anyone like that before and it felt really good!" Naruto said wile remembering the sensation he had just experienced.  
  
"I... I saw a couple do it once while I was walking in the park. They looked so happy in each others warmth s-so I wanted to try that one day with you, Naruto-kun" she said with a shy look but a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Wow, Hinata never thought you'd be good at kissing you've really surprised me heehee, so is there any other things that you learnt we could try out?" he said with a cheeky smile. "I... I only saw that one, Naruto-kun, I don't know any others" she said now getting a bit red.  
  
"Oh, that's ok Hinata we can just do kissing and that other technique you found out, for now.. heehee" he said with a smile. Hinata dove into Naruto's arms hugging him which in turn Naruto hugged her back and both gave each other a passionate kiss...  
  
A few hours went by while the two were comforting each other with their warmth without a care in the world, they were too happy cuddling up and enjoying each others company to notice the time had passed so quickly.  
  
Naruto turned his head slightly and noticed it had gotten dark outside; he turned back to Hinata who was cuddled to his chest smiling. "Hinata, it's dark out, I think I should walk you home before your parents get worried and send the whole clan to find you" Naruto said with a worried expression. "Oh N-Naruto-kun, I guess your right, my father would wonder where I am soon" she said with a worried look yet disappointed she would soon leave Naruto. If only she could stay with him for the night.  
  
They both got up, Naruto turned off the TV and Hinata was waiting by the door. After he turned the TV off Naruto walked to where Hinata was then Hinata opened the door and they both walked out, with their arms around each other while walking out of the apartment building and onto a path heading towards the Hyuuga Residence.  
  
A few minutes later they reached their destination, the Hyuuga residence. Naruto and Hinata stood outside the entrance. So before they said their goodbyes they both agreed to one final kiss for the night.  
  
So Hinata raised her chin closing her eyes waiting for Naruto to respond which he gladly did, he bent down a little and joined his lips with her, closing his eyes. Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss so in return Naruto opened his mouth to try that technique Hinata had taught him. Hinata noticed this so she obliged to his request by opening her mouth and once again they played with each others tongues for a considerable amount of minutes.  
  
They stopped after their lungs begged for air, forcing them to separate. "Heehee Hinata this new kiss is wonderful we should try this more often!" Naruto said with his normal wide smile. "Y-Yes Naruto-kun it is truly a great feeling, I'm glad that I got to try it with you" she said with a little smile appearing on her normal shy face. "Well, Naruto-kun I will be going inside now, I look forward for future kisses heehee" Hinata admitted. "Yes, Hinata me too, well I will be off now. I'll see you tomorrow at the park about 10am tomorrow, will that be ok?"  
  
"Yes, Naruto-kun, tomorrow at 10, well thanks for a great night and I'll see you tomorrow" said Hinata while opening the door to her residence. "Ok Hinata tomorrow it is, Goodnight my vixen heehee" Naruto said while turning around and walked off into the night. Hinata blushed a bit and went inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
A/N Well that's chapter 3 done, sorry if it's a bit short or if their was anything you found a bit weird, but am thinking of adding a few years like erm 2 so that they at least old enough for other *cough* Mature stuff ;) But of course I will do another chapter explaining what will happen in those 2 years. If you have any ideas I could use for what happens in the 2 years I will be happy to view and see what I can do :D  
  
I'm a bit shocked that I have stuck to any kind of writing I hardly do 200 words on anything so am a bit happy bout this, just hope the story isn't going crap :S So please tell me what you think ^__^ 


	4. In The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, although I wished I owned Hinata  
  
By: HinataObsessed  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The night had gone slow but finally ended, it was Thursday morning. Hinata and Naruto couldn't wait until they could see each other in the Konoha Park, the two could hardly sleep, both thinking about each other. It was now 9:30am, Naruto had just finished eating his breakfast, and he then cleared up and went out the door headed to the park. Hinata had gotten out the shower and just finished drying herself  
  
Hinata put on a plain dark blue t-shirt that showed her creamy slender arms and her normal black pants. She couldn't get the thought of her first kiss when using their tongues out of her mind but soon she was brought back to reality by her cold pupil-less eyed father who asked her what she was doing.  
  
"I... I am going to go to the park to meet Naru... I mean some friends, father" she said a bit nervously. She couldn't tell her father that she was going out with Naruto as she didn't think the time was yet right to tell him.  
  
"Hmm... ok then, I shall see you later" he said, turning his back and walking away from her. Hinata shuddered as her father walked off; it was now 9:47. Hinata looked at the time and dashed out the door fast as she could possibly go.  
  
9:57am...  
  
They met at the time they agreed to last night which was 10am. Hinata kissed Naruto as they met up. They were both very pleased to see each other, Naruto and Hinata showed this by hugging like couples do.  
  
They had both decided to take a walk in the park and there they met Sakura who greeted them with a little hug to Hinata and a wink to Naruto. The three shinobi sat down and started to gossip about various things. It had surprised Naruto that Sakura wasn't being her normal bossy, Sasuke- obsessed self, no she didn't once mention him but was asking how Hinata and Naruto's relationship was going. She seemed to be in a happy, caring mood, not at all like the normal Sakura had he known but Naruto liked this side of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After meeting Naruto and Hinata, Sakura went back on track to her destination, the Hospital to meet Rock Lee who was recovering after an operation Tsunade had just finished on him. To fix the young mans broken bones and other parts which the other doctors said he would not fully recover from.  
  
Tsunade tried her best fixing most of his injury's that even the best doctors could not completely fix, but it would still take him some time to heal. Sakura went in the hospital and signed in at reception, after that she made her way to Lee's room. She opened the door and went in; he was awake and smiled when he saw Sakura walk in.  
  
"Hi Lee-kun, I came to see how you were doing" said Sakura with a faint smile. "Oh, thank you Sakura-chan. I'm doing fine; Hokage-sama fixed me up good. She said I will be fine but might take some time for me to heal completely" Lee said with a cheery smile. "That's good to hear Lee-kun" the pink haired girl said while sitting on his bed next to the fuzzy eye brows.  
  
Sakura had gotten a bit closer to Lee over the time Sasuke had disappeared but still had a thing for him until that is while walking to the hospital to see Lee. Though she still liked Sasuke she had thought about what Naruto said. He was with Orochimaru which meant that when Sasuke comes back if ever, he would not be the Sasuke she used to know.  
  
Though it hurt her considerably she knew that she should move on instead of waiting for someone who would never return the same person she once knew. She found something in Lee that made her happy, he cared and loved her something that Sasuke possibly will never give her. So she decided that she would try to forget Uchiha Sasuke and move on with someone she would give her what she had needed and that was Rock Lee.  
  
Sakura looked into his black round eyes and moved forward until she was only a few inches away from his face, which was making the young man nervous. "Say, Lee-kun want to try something weird?" she said with a serious look. "E-Erm... SURE! Sakura-chan!" he said with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Well close your eyes please" she said again in a serious tone and look. "OK Sakura-chan!" he said, still with fire in his eyes until he closed them, nearly burning his eye lids. She closed her eyes then moved her head forward, now both of their lips touching. She put her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss; Lee put his hand up to her cheeks and helped her out.  
  
Fuzzy eye brows couldn't believe what Sakura was doing, it felt like someone had given him a jet pack and flew into heaven. Sakura then opened her mouth, which Lee copied; she pushed her tongue in and connected with his. Soon they both started to play with each others tongues both enjoying each other. They stopped and parted after they ran out of breath.  
  
"So *breathing deeply* H-How was it L-Lee-kun?" Sakura said now starting to breathe a bit more easily. "T-That was exceptional Sakura-chan!" Lee said.  
  
"Good I will do it again then!" said Sakura who dove in for another deep kiss. Lee was obliged to hear that and let her dive into his arms...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhh look at the time sorry guys but got to dash, I got to go meet a friend in the Konoha hospital. See you later, bye!" said Sakura then ran off towards the hospital. "Oh bye Sakura-chan" said Naruto who was a bit too late as she was already out of sight. Hinata giggled a bit at Naruto's face when he noticed Sakura was gone in a wink of an eye. "Don't worry Naruto-kun its back to only you and me again" said Hinata with a smile now starting to appear on her lovely face.  
  
"Yes, Hinata you're absolutely right!" Naruto said now looking at his smiling beauty. Now it was 11:53am and both the youngsters decided to go to the Ichiraku Ramen stand for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok the first year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well it has been a year since Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Lee truly explained their love and both couples are still in love and now taking it easy. Taking their partners out on dates such as going to watch a movie and eating out * not the Ichiraku Ramen stand heh* but in that same year Sasuke came back and started to cause problems for the couples as Orochimaru completely got him to turn to his side with help to the cursed seal on his neck.  
  
But Naruto stopped him after a very long fight; he had to use the new technique, the Rasengan to stop the Uchiha kid. Which it, but before Naruto could finish the job, Kabuto stepped in and took Sasuke away, again. Naruto had gotten stronger thanks to Jiraiya who personally trained him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Second year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok year two, Hinata and Naruto are having a great relationship with each other and double dating with Sakura and Lee. Still Lee has not completely recovered but he is getting there! No one has heard or seen Sasuke the return of Sasuke yet which is good. Both Naruto and Sakura are 15 but Hinata turns 15 about 1 month after Sakura while Lee is just turning 16.  
  
Naruto is still being trained by Jiraiya; Tsunade is doing a good job of being the 5th Hokage and Shikamaru has completed his 176th successful mission.  
  
Ok back to Naruto and Hinata. Her father has found out about Naruto from Hinata who finally confessed to him for after so long, he wasn't at all happy at first because he wanted her to marry one of the clan members, but after a lot of emotional acts from both Hinata and Naruto he finally allows the two, to be together.  
  
Naruto tells Hinata about the secret within him, expecting the girl to be afraid of him and leave but she comforts him and says she will always be by his side no matter what. Nothing much has changed from Lee and Sakura; they still love each other very much even though Sasuke came back and caused trouble, like I said before she had moved on.  
  
A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter 4 like I said I was going to move about 2 years, I'm sorry if u were looking forward to anything :S...  
  
But next chapter going get a bit erm not for persons under 18 coz Hinata and Naruto ;) So! Am going to move this to R as soon as I complete chapter 5. Once again sorry if you found anything stupid or wrong but hey that's me!  
  
Oh and I can't help but noticed I sorta done a SakLee thing too :S Sorry bout Sasuke but I don't particularly like him that much. 


	5. Bed Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, although I wished I owned Hinata  
  
By: HinataObsessed  
  
Chapter 5 Bed Time  
  
Warning this chapter has adult content  
  
Two years had passed since Naruto and Hinata confessed to each other, they were both 15. Hinata and Naruto had a few double dates with their now best friends Lee and Sakura. The two couples had their fair share of the normal arguments but didn't last very long.  
  
We now go to where Naruto and Hinata are the movies. They went to see some romance film but now that they are 15, of course they had learnt some stuff in sex Ed but they hadn't tried anything, yet.  
  
It was quarter way through the movie, Naruto had his arm around Hinata and Hinata had her head snuggled on his chest both enjoying the movie in each others warmth.  
  
Recently Naruto had felt his manhood harden mostly every time he got close to Hinata of course he now knew why thanks to Jiraiya who helped him understand why. Now in the cinema, just as soon as Hinata had laid her head on him, his erection started to show. Every time she moved he become more uncomfortable, Naruto tried to hide it by placing their popcorn over it but that didn't help at all because Hinata now noticed this. "... Naruto-kun your pants have a kunai in them?!" said Hinata a bit too loudly.  
  
Soon everyone that was around the two looked at them, and they noticed Naruto's hardness. "Ah he's only got a boner, don't worry" said one person and so they all sat back down half were snickering and the other half sighed. This made Naruto's cheeks so red it looked like he was growing tomatoes.  
  
"H-H-H-Hinata!" said Naruto with a very low voice, then he took her hand and they both walked out side the big doors that had the exit sign above them. "Hinata that was not a kunai" he said while hiding the demon thing that embarrassed him so. "Oh was it a "boner" then, like that guy said?" she asked now curious.  
  
"Ah well you see, you could call it a boner but it's apart of my body reacting when you get really close to me but I'd prefer to call it an erection. I guess it's because I get excited when you touch me, Hinata- chan. It gets hard and a bit uncomfortable at times" said Naruto while looking at Hinata whose face begun to smile knowingly.  
  
"Naruto-kun I heard something like that from Kurenai-sensei, that once boys get excited they start to get something called an "erection" but at that time I didn't know what she meant but now I do" she said now with a shy look on her face and looking down to where his hands were.  
  
"Naruto-kun I think it be best if we erm talk somewhere else, I mean here isn't the best place for us to talk about these things and the most private place would be at your place" Hinata said while looking around and noticing a few people were around. "Ah your right Hinata chan we can talk more comfortably at my place, come on lets go" and after that was said the they left and headed to Naruto's apartment.  
  
The couple were half way there when they met a very tired Shikamaru who just returned from a B-rank mission. "Hi there Shikamaru you look like crap what have you been doing?" asked Naruto. "Keh, I've had a horrid day had to escort this troublesome woman who had a cargo for a village well known for its bandits and very unpleasant bastards. So my team had to fight them off protecting her and the cargo, it took us 1 day to get there and 2 hours to fight off all the bandits then we had to stay there for 1 hour while we unpacked the stuff. So I returned and gave my report into Hokage-sama that was 10 minutes ago".  
  
"You better go get some rest then Shikamaru; you look like death warmed up". "Naruto-kun is right Shikamaru-san you need rest" said Hinata. "Well thank you for the consideration Naruto and hai Hinata I will go and have some rest thanks" Shikamaru said while looking at the couple then started to walk off in the direction of his home.  
  
"Well Hinata back to the apartment!" Naruto said with a smile when looking at Hinata. "Hai, Naruto-kun" she said also smiling. They both walked off to the apartment, about 10 minutes later they arrived at his door Naruto opened it and they both went inside.  
  
They both sat down on his sofa and Hinata was the first to speak. "Naruto-kun ever since I heard Kurenai-sensei say that men get excited and their thing goes becomes stiff when they think about females in a weird way, is that what you do when I am near you?" she said with a curious look at Naruto who was scratching the back of his head trying to think. "Well you see it goes up when I think about you and sometimes while you're just with me I don't think about anything much, just how beautiful you are but it still goes up so I don't know why really" he said looking down to see he was still was hard.  
  
"Naruto-kun I love you but I think I know why that is. I think we are missing something; I've been getting these feelings every time we kiss I get tingly all over and it feels weird like I'm heating up, so although the kissing is great I think we are missing something" she said with a shy but serious expression. Naruto looked at her with a knowingly look and he nod his head.  
  
"Yes Hinata-chan I know how you feel, I know something that will help fill the gap. But are you ready to find out, and what we might do?" said the young man in front of her with a very serious expression on his face. Hinata thought for a bit and then knew what he was trying to say. "Naruto-kun I... I think we are ready to move to the next step, if we feel these things for each other I want to feel more pleasures like kissing, but we do not have to if your not ready or comfortable with it Naruto- kun" now with a worried look she began to play with her thumbs.  
  
"Hinata-chan I was ready ever since a few months ago when pervert-sennin told me about males and females but I wanted to wait for when you were ready" now looking at the Hyuuga girl with his kept serious look. "I think I am ready Naruto-kun, I want to feel these things with you and only you" looking at her lover with a gentle smile.  
  
"Hinata! You are truly are a great girlfriend but are..." before he could finish his sentence Hinata cut him off by her lips attaching themselves to his, after a few minutes she broke contact now breathing a bit harder. "Naruto-kun I love you so... so please don't worry about me I can handle it" looking at him with reinsured eyes.  
  
"Ok Hinata I will try my best to give these feelings, if you trust me, if you are truly ready please, take off your jacket and close your eyes" at Naruto's request she did, a bit hesitant at first but she trusted him. "Ok Naruto-kun" she took off her brown jacket revealing her black tank top she then placed it on the floor next to her. Then she slowly closed her eyes a bit embarrassed but did it anyway.  
  
He slowly extended his hand reaching for her left breast, as soon as he made contact he heard Hinata flinch a bit and saw she was getting a bit uncomfortable. "It's ok Hinata it will start to feel good in a minute just give me time" he whispered in her ear. Hearing this she slowly relaxed and let him resume. His hand still on her left breast, Naruto begun to squeeze and move his hand, even though he was doing this with her tank top still on he could feel her nipple harden and he heard little moans of pleasure. Hearing this got Naruto excited so he started to squeeze a bit harder and move his hand a bit faster, now he placed his other hand on the right breast he copied what he was doing with the left.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" is what he kept hearing from Hinata as she moaned in more pleasures. After hearing this he went to take her tank top off but was met by her own hands helping him to take it off her eventually they took the annoying tank top off and he saw two beautiful pair of bare breasts, his eyes widened at the sight "Hinata you're so gorgeous".  
  
He then went to touch her breast and it felt so warm, so soft, and so nice this made the young Hyuuga clan member blush at what he said and now the boy she loved ever since the academy is giving her the best experience she could ever feel. "Naruto-kun, I love you!" she said at the top oh her voice which made Naruto give her a passionate kiss while touching her nipple with the tip of his index finger.  
  
Naruto then broke the kiss which made Hinata pout but then made her say his name loudly when he kissed her bare breast nipple. While sucking on the left breast he started to gently squeeze the other she now laid back on the sofa with Naruto still attached. Hinata took his free hand and moved it down her pants to the middle of her legs where her flower was, his hand was met by moist centre.  
  
She was showing him how excited and happy he was making her. Naruto was pleased by this he moved his head from he breast to her head and kissed her once more while moving his fingers where her most sensitive spot was. He felt her moans in his mouth; Hinata had her hands dug into the sofa as the pleasure was so intense she broke the kiss and put her head back screaming his name "NARUTO-KUN!" for the first time in her life she reached an orgasm that made her pant, pant and pant.  
  
Naruto then took his hand away from in between her legs and brought it up to his nose smelling the substance, thinking it smelt nice he brought it to his mouth and tasted a bit. His eyes widened "Wow Hinata this tastes really sweet". "Nar *pant* Naruto-kun *pant* that... that was fantastic" was all she could get out while panting deeply. "Hinata I think it be best if we finish this in the bedroom" Naruto said while looking at the small sofa that wasn't going last long if Hinata kept digging her hands it.  
  
"Y-Yes Naruto-kun that is a good idea" Hinata said as she turned her head to where she had dug her fingers in. So they both headed to his room, they both walked in and Hinata lay on the bed followed by a very excited Naruto. "Naruto-kun... please I... I want to give you the same feeling I felt when you made me all wet" she said in protest. "Ok Hinata as you wish" he said calmly while standing up then slowly taking his clothes off. Soon he was left with only his boxers on; Naruto slowly put his hands on the rim of his boxers and then slowly pulled them down looking at an interested Hinata. He then put them all the way down showing her his length.  
  
Hinata looked at it with her pupil-less eyes widen. "N-Naruto that... it's so big and hard" she said while getting off the bed and slowly crawling to where he stood, she extended her hand Naruto saw this and begun to sweat nervously thinking what she would say and how she would react to it.  
  
Hinata held it gently and looked up to Naruto "It's big and hard but soft at the same time, Naruto-kun" she said looking deep into his blue eyes as she moved her hand pulling back the skin showing his member. "Hinata!" was what she heard from the boy as Hinata gently moving her hand up and down his length. Naruto could feel her soft delicate hand move up and down on his manhood while he quietly said her name over and over telling Hinata how good the feeling was. Hearing this she went a bit faster wanting him to call her name out a bit louder wanting to know how much pleasure she was giving him, so he did and this began to make her juices flow again getting excited every time he called her name out.  
  
Then finally his release came, at that time he shouted her name out "HINATA, Ahhh!" and so all this white sticky stuff came out of the head of his member and onto her beautiful face, Hinata was a bit shocked at how much he came and that it went onto her face. "H-Hinata-chan! I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to". "It's alright Naruto-kun I can clear it up, don't worry" she said reinsuring him. She quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up then dashed back to where she left the worried Naruto. "See all gone, nothing to worry about Naruto-kun".  
  
He took a deep breath and sat onto the bed while taking Hinata with him. He decided while they wait for him to become hard again he would lay her down and investigate her flower with his own two eyes. So he laid her down and begun to take her pants off then her underwear. Naruto then started to do little kisses starting from the top of her head to her mouth then her jaw and so on, until he reached between her legs where he saw her precious spot. Naruto put his head between her legs and begun to lick that spot which made Hinata scream his name out as she felt the tremendous pleasure his tongue was giving her. She started to breathe harder while grasping the bed sheets. The sounds Naruto was hearing began to make his manhood harden like a rocket and at that same time he began to go faster until she climaxed once again, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. This time the juices came out and Naruto could taste it, he liked this taste very much.  
  
"Did you like that Hinata?" Hinata said smiling at the panting blue haired girl. "Naruto.... That was amazing better then the first time" she said now showing a smile at the boy in front of her. "Hinata shall we...?" he didn't have to say much more as she got up and put her arms around him pulling him down with her on the bed. They both stayed like that for a few moments with mouths connected and tongues touching each other, they both parted for air and Naruto gently said "if we go through with this you will feel some pain for a bit but I promise it will start to feel good" he ensured her. "Ok Naruto-kun I love you, I trust you" and with those words said he gently put his length into her flower.  
  
Hinata screamed out in pain as his length got deeper inside of her. To help get her mind off the pain he gave her a deep kiss while thrusting himself slowly in and out of her until after a few minutes she started to feel good. "Naruto-kun! It... it feels good" she said while looking at her lover's blue eyes. "Good Hinata, I feel good too" he said smiling at her then went down to give her another kiss. Hinata was now thrusting her hips to Naruto urging him to go deeper, harder in her, to his partner's request he did in response she moaned "Naruto-kun it feels so good I'm... I'm going to come soon, Naruto-kun" she said while breathing deeply. "Me...me too Hinata-chan, me too" he said equally breathing deeply.  
  
Soon enough they both reached their climaxes both releasing at the same time both shouting each others names. Naruto got off from Hinata and then got the sheet off bed and covered the two of them after he lay besides her. He looked at her lovely features; Hinata tuned her head to where his was and smiled at him. "Naruto-kun that was amazing, I felt on fire and the amount of pleasures you gave me sent me to heaven". "I'm glad I did all that for you Hinata, you were wonderful, you too gave me experiences I had never felt before but now I'm tired are you?" he asked looking at the Hyuuga girl. "Yes it was tiring work; I think it best we get some sleep now". "I agree" and as he said that they both went in for the final kiss of the night while snuggled up to each other they fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of each other and how much they loved their partners.  
  
A/N well that's end of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it as much as I struggled to write it heh my first ever lemon scene and don't know if you like it ah well I will look forward to reviews good or bad -_- 


	6. help deciding

Ok I want you, the viewers to choose something for me... ok here it goes

A: Naruto gets put into a wheel chair it wont be perm while chasing after someone like in his mission or could be running after Hinata.

B: I add a bit of Lee and Sakura into this. and maybe some other couple you would like in it.

or

C: Hinata gets pregnant and maybe Sakura aswell.

opinions welcome to what would could be the next few chapters


	7. Short Story

this is just a short story, dedicated to my friend, kyle who is also my proof reader, the story is set within my other story, where 2 years had past since naruto defeated sasuke. I thought that you readers deserved something from me while you wait for the naruhina and sakulee later on P, plus this is a link to what my other friend drew of kyle and

oh and this is just a warm up story, since I haven't written anything in such a long time, I need to get back into practice, so don't worry if it sounds like crap and rushed... just incase you like it, I can add them in with my current story .

It was a dark night in Konoha, except the little light the moon gave, when Yamanaka Ino was on her way home after a night out with Sakura. Just there and then she saw a trail of white smoke came her way, and walking out of that smoke was a tall dark figure. When the smoke cleared, the dark figure moved into the light of the moon and she saw a Slight of build, yet well-toned male, with dazzling blue eyes and blonde hair who is this guy, and why is he here she thought. The boy started to walk closer to Ino, Ino's heart beat started to go faster and faster the closer he got...why.. why is my heart beating so fast... he's just a normal boy, at least he seems like one before she could have a heart attack, the young man was now right in front of her.

"Hey you alright?" he asked the girl in front of him who seemed to be in her own little world. "Uh... are you..." before he could finish his sentence, the crazy girl in front of him jumped causing him to fall flat arsed on the floor. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that, let me help you up, it's the least I could do" concerned she helped the poor blonde up. "it... it's ok, don't worry about it, and thanks I appreciate the help. You're Yamanaka Ino, aren't you?" "er... yes, yes I am, how do you know who I am?" she asked the stranger.

"well I heard a lot about you from the guys around these parts, especially from this one chap, called Shikamaru, he said you are bossy, spoiled and a girl who likes to dominate the male species" . Ino's face started to fume up and her nose started to blow smoke rings... note to self, kill shikamaru The boy added .... "Well you see, i'm new to these parts, just moved in as a matter of fact, I used to live with my parents, traveling around the world. They used to live here in konoha but I was born outside the village, now 16 years later my parents decided to stop and return to their village, so here I am, trying to get to know the village and here you are, although so far you don't act at all what shikamaru had described, you're polite and somewhat helpful... Ino blushed "thank you..... umm.. I forgot to ask you what your name was?" "well it's Kyle... my mum chose an American name, since they love the americans, ah well, you can't pick your name, or your parents", they both laughed at his comment.

"cool, have you spent much time in America, Ky.. Kyle?" she asked in english, trying to impress him. Which it did. "Wow! your English is good, you must have a good teacher" "well yeah, my mum taught me a bit while she was at home. One of her hobbies was learning new languages and that is one of her favorites" she replied in a proud tone.

The two of them spent at least an hour that night talking about all the events that happened in their life. Kyle was talking more than Ino, and thats saying something. Well it was now getting a bit too late for both of them, it was already 1-am. "Ino... I. I thinks it's getting a bit late, and I would think that your parents be worried where you are, and so would mine, heh... but if you want we can talk some more over... er.. dinner tomorrow" wow he had popped that in, anyone else here getting the idea he likes her?... i mean who wouldn't want a dominate female to take over EVERYTHING, cough... well he doesn't know this yet eh... well lets see what she says..

"Oh god!!! my father will kill me!! like for real!.. I gotta go before he decides to dive into my head and scramble my brains" the next thing you saw was Yamanaka Ino running like the wind down the road, but not before she stopped and turned around "oh and sure I would love to talk more with you, dinner sounds great, pick me up at seven!" after that she went back into road runner mode.

Kyle started home, with a grin wider than his face, he had half pulled a girl that other men I mean other men as in shika and choji were scared of since she was after all a bossy, dominative spoiled girl who mostly acted all cute with sasuke, the kid that was now banished from the village. But she seemed ok to him, at least so far.

A few minutes before she was going to be picked up, Ino was looking at herself in the mirror, looking at what she had chosen to wear for this "dinner" of course it was just a normal dinner, but Ino wanted to look good just like she always does, especially for someone who she now likes, after all he did look handsome. The dress she had picked was a silk black dress that cut just above the knee, with black high heel shoes, she wore her hair down, and slightly wavy, although this was a dinner with someone she only met last night, but he was someone who she felt most comfortable with.

Ino's mother walked through her daughter's door, too see her little girl dressed up, sparkling and beautiful was her only daughter. "Awww.. hunny you look stunning, this boy you keep talking about is very lucky to have you to take to dinner" her mum said in delight .. Ino blushed at her mum's remark "Mum! ... thank you" said the slightly embarrassed Ino.

"say... mum.. you know when you met dad, I mean for the very first time, what did you feel, and think of him at the time?" curious as Ino was, her mum just sat on her daughter's bed, trying to think back into her youth. "Well, when I met your father for the first time, I was captivated by his good looks, but more than that, when he came over to me, he asked me out to the festival that was to be on later that evening, he was asking every girl who came in view of him.

They all rejected him for being too big headed but when he asked me, I don't know, he was serious, yet cheerful. I said yes within a heart beat" Ino's mother laughed at what he did after she said yes, he looked like a man that just escaped from a mental institute.

While the girls were laughing at the silly things Ino's father did, the door bell rang, to Ino that noise made Ino very excited but also nervous I hope he likes the dress she thought, but tonight was the night for Yamanaka Ino. She kissed her mum goodbye, and started to walk down stairs, she got to the bottom, looked at her dad, whose face fell to the floor, at seeing his daughter who looked like a princess, of course to him, she always would be his little princess. This made Ino laugh. "Bye dad, see you when i get back". "Uhhh.... Uhhhh... ha-have a nice time hunny" was all she could get out of her father.

He had rang the bell, kyle was waiting outside of Ino's house nervously waiting for her, he had wondered all night what she would wear, because he knew from shikamaru, that she liked to look her best for even if it would be a dinner the finest restaurant, or a broken down cafe, she was very "troublesome" was the words he heard from Shikamaru. So in hearing this, kyle thought that he should take her to the only restaurant he could possibly pay the bill for. The next thing he knew was, Ino opening the door, Kyle almost had a nose bleed, at what he saw, it was pure beauty, Ino in a silk black dress, cut just above the knee.

When Ino opened the door, she saw Kyle in not a suit but, he was halfway there, black shoes, black trousers, white T-shirt with a creamy thick button shirt not buttoned up. He looked very nice, not to mention his hair was freshly cut and done up. "hi..." was all kyle could say, this made Ino giggle inside. "hi, Kyle, i'm ready to go when you are" she said even though she was a bit nervous, he looked far worse, Kyle looked as though his nose was going to fall off, since he kept holding it. Kyle finally gained control of his nose. "Well if your ready to go Ino, we should get going". "yes, we should be getting along". Ino closed the door, and they both walked to Kyle's escort which was a limo? well, this shocked the shoes off Ino, was Kyle a millionaire or something?... "it's not what you think Ino, it's a rental.. I wanted to impress you, and since it's our first date, I thought I should treat us both".

Ino's eyes widened, he actually went to all this trouble for me?.. "Tha.. thank you Kyle, no ones ever done this for me, well I haven't even been on a real date, but wow.." was all she could say before she started to show signs of tears. Ino was happy, that anyone liked her this much even after meeting in one night, to rent a limo.. for their first date. "well I hope you will like the restaurant I chose, it's called the Okonomi Restaurant, I heard from people around here, that it has good food". "that's a good restaurant, my mum and dad have been there once, and they loved the food" Ino couldn't believe it, she was being taken to a well known restaurant, in a limo, it was the best night of her life, being in a limo with a mysterious guy who is quite handsome.

They had arrived at the Okonomi Restaurant Ino was helped out of the limo, by kyle. The limo went to park, Ino and Kyle went into the restaurant. "table for two please" Kyle politely said to the guy at the reception desk.. "if you would follow my colleague, she will show you to your table, sir" "thank you" said Ino and Kyle. The young girl showed them both to their table, kyle pulled out a chair to let Ino sit.. "thank you" Ino said.. then Kyle sat down on the opposite side, they were handed the menu, before the girl went away.

they both scanned through the menu, they both eyed the most popular dish in it, Okonomiyaki, like clock work they both said "Okonomiyaki sounds nice" Ino and Kyle both laughed. "We could be mistaken for twins, if anyone heard us heheh" said Kyle sarcastically. "Yea we're both blondes who wouldn't think that" they both started to laugh again.

The waitress that Kyle called, gladly took their order down. "thank you for your order, sir, it will be done as soon as possible". "thank you" Ino said cheerfully. some time went by, Ino and Kyle were hitting it off again, the talk-a-lot marathon. well, 2 minutes more, and their dinner was ready.. the waitress had placed both the dishes on their table. Oh what a sight.. it looked really delicious I'm really sucky at descriptions so heres a link -.- they both started to dig in, chop sticks n all.. it only took the pair a few minutes to finish their meal

They sat there for a bit, sipping their glass of water and talking some more, until they both decided it was about time to leave. Ino and Kyle started toward the reception, they thanked the man at reception and went outside.

The limo drove beside them, but Kyle went to the drivers side and tapped on the window and dismissed the limo driver. Ino wondered why he would do that. "Well I thought that we could walk home, since it really isn't that far". "O .. ok" Ino said, with a questioned look. "it's ok" he reassured her, "if those shoes start to hurt, i'll carry you" Kyle said with a wide smile. "Thanks, i'll keep that in mind" she winked. the scenery was great. The sun was just setting, the colours you could see in the night was beautiful.

"I know why you wanted to walk home now" said a cheery Ino, "it's a wonderful view". "Yes, it is, i thought it would be perfect for the end of a gorgeous dinner, with an exceptionally lovely young woman" this in turn made Ino blush blood red. "stop it, your making me blush". " heh, that was my intention". They finally Arrived at Ino's house, just outside the door.

"Um.. well this is it, thanks for going to dinner with me.. I.. I'll be on my way now" was what Kyle could say at that moment, he hadn't been all that great with this kind of situation, not at all. "Wait.. I mean.. don't you want a goodnight kiss?" Oh my god, did I ask him.. did i ask him that?.. oh god.. Ino you've done it now girl she thought, but before she could drown herself even more, Kyle said "yes!" in hyper mode, he almost sounded like a girl, but could you blame him? Really.. Well this was it, Kyle had to make this special... he moved closer to her, closer still. Ino just stood there, like a statue, she let Kyle do all the work. He was now close enough to kiss her.. of course he had kissed a few girls but, this one made him extra nervous and he didn't know why.

Kyle started to connect their lips, they were now connected, to Ino this was a warm soft sensation she liked it very much, to kyle this was the same feeling but something was missing, yes it needed that.. he slowly opened his mouth.. and slowly moving his tongue to ino's lips, to Ino this was weird, why, why was his tongue touching her lips she asked herself.

Ino decided that she should imitate Kyle, wondering if this was the right thing to do. She opened her mouth, allowing him access to what many wouldn't even get near.. inside her mouth. Kyle felt the opportunity to connect his tongue with hers, there, they were touching.

Ino felt weird, that his tongue was touching her own.. she tried to move but his was playing with hers.. and this seemed to feel good for Ino, it felt good to play with his tongue. Ino naturally wrapped her arms around Kyle, trying to support herself, Kyle put his hands on ino's waist, he didn't know why, but it seemed natural at the time, Ino also felt a tickle when kyle was breathing through his nose, he kept tickling her upper lip, forcing a giggle from her while they were still kissing. a couple of minutes had past, and they both were still playing tongue wars. They finally withdrew.

They both took time to get their breath back after, spending so much time connected.. after a while they finally started to breathe normally. "Goodnight Ino, i'll see you tomorrow in the park?". "Sure Kyle.. I look forward to it, maybe we can practice this again". "Yes, yes indeed"

Ino had finally went into her house, with a cute little smile on her face, and Kyle started to walk home, with his famous wide smile that didn't really suit his face, but you can't have everything now can you..

A/N : well that was it, a fic just for my friend o.o, and a warm up for me, cough... well since I need to wrap my head around concluding chapters to my fic with naruto and hinata, i thought you guys deserved a little story, since i haven't written one in, what.. ages.. :: ... oh well, thank you Kyle..


	8. C! hopefully

Ok C it is... plus I was wondering.. adding Ino and kyle in XD... cough.. well, that is if you liked the short story thingy... other than that i'll start making the chapter. hopefully it'll be done next week, if my course isn't too demanding on work.

thanks for the reviews all.. and bob-kun, you got one mad imagination XD your input is good.. it gave my friend weird ideas -.- but meh thanks, and to all the other reviewers, I hope I know what i'm doing with this :P


End file.
